


kiss or shoot, but please be sincere

by WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canon Compliant, F/F, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Reiju
Kudos: 6
Collections: 5 - WTF One Piece 2021: визуал R — NC-17, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	kiss or shoot, but please be sincere




End file.
